Recent advances in display technology have enabled display manufacturers to produce high resolution displays. However, such high resolution displays can be difficult to control using current circuitry. For example, given the number of lines for certain high resolution displays, providing a suitable number of signals to operate each line can prove daunting in view of size limitations for many displays.